pokemon adventures in 4th wall breaking
by llamamiah
Summary: this is a pokemon fic inspired by psychicshipping
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody I just wanted to thank psychicshipping for inspiring me to write this

Talking-normal

**Telepathy-**_**italic**_

**Pokemon adventures (in 4****th****-wall breaking)**

Chapter 1: leaving home

Zane's POV (point of view)

My name is Zane Zollerios.

I am 12 years old, have blond hair, blue eyes and am taking physical therapy.

"Well, I guess today's the day" I said distantly

"Hey don't go spacing out on me," said my sister grace worriedly

Grace is 10 years old and has blond hair and green eyes.

"Come on, lets go play some horse before we go." Said grace reassuringly.

"Grace, I don't think that were going to be able to play" I said staring out the window

"Why not?" said grace confusedly

"Because the portal to the pokemon world is already here." I said getting up

"Come on, lets go get ready."

After packing, we went outside to say goodbye to our parents and sisters

"Well, I guess it's time," said my dad sadly

"Come and visit us soon, OK"

"Right" we said in unison

"We love you all" after a big group hug we were off for our pokemon journey.

Well, I hope you all like it R&R

**This has been a llama pruduction**


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys I got reviewed by psychicshipping!! But, he asked me some things and I think I'll tell you about them (sorry for not explaining)

**First off Zane is slightly taller than some other kids his age and loves to read and play videogames. And about that portal, just read chapter m2 of my KR fic (the portal is just like how they world hopped.) also he has 3 sisters (again check chapter 2 of my KR fic)**

**Pokemon adventures (in 4****th**** wall breaking)**

**Chapter 2 the journey begins**

Prof. Birch's POV

I was in my lab doing some maintenance when 3 children appeared at my front door. One had blond hair, blue eyes and is in need on a personal trainer, one had blond hair and green eyes and looked like the first child's younger-yet more fit-sister and one who had brown hair, hazel eyes and looked nothing like his friends.

"Hello, were here for our first pokemon." Said the boy with blue eyes

"Well, tell me your names and the pokemon you would like" I said simply

"My name is Zane John Zollerios." Said the blue-eyed boy who's name was obviously Zane.

"My name is Grace Zollerios," said Zane's sister

"And my name is…"

Stewie's POV

"Stewie hall" I said confidently

"Well, what type of pokemon do each of you want?" said the man I new as prof. Birch

"I want a mudkip!" said my best friend Zane blatantly

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a little crazy sometimes," said Grace

"Hey I resent that!" said Zane angrily

"Well, anyway I want a Torchic please," said grace sweetly

"Well ok I can get you two those pokemon but I wont have any left" said birch

"Ah, don't worry about it, I got a plan." I said with a mischievous grin

"Professor, do you have a spare pokeball and a net?" I said

"Yes but please don't tell me why you need it," said birch

"Okay, well I'm going to the forest to get a pokemon" I said as I walked out.

When I got to the forest I found a poocheyena, caught it in the net, spun it around and caught it in the pokeball.

Zane's POV

As me and Grace were getting acquainted with our pokemon Stewie ran in saying "I caught a pokemon, I caught a pokemon!" very loudly

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" I said surprised

"I caught a pokemon, what do you think I was doing?" said Stewie accusingly

"Ah, it doesn't matter, GO Fang!" he said as a poocheyena came out of his ball.

"Cool, but lets use the pokemon translator to see what it is saying" I said as I turned it on

"Wait a minute." Said birch "where did you get that?"

Flash back

"No, no anything but that!" said psychicshipping

_Wave spider nitro_

"Noooo!"

End flash back

"Found it," I said mischievously

"Well anyway here are your pokeballs and your pokedexs," said rowan as he gave us the items that every trainer gets at the start of there journey

"Bye!" me, Grace and Stewie said as we walked out the door into a new world of adventure.

**Well, what did you think?**

"**Man I love being black!" said fang**

"**Yay the translator works!" said Zane**

" ***sigh* well, se you next chapter"**


End file.
